Goldfur: chance of a lifetime
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A dear friend, a new ability, slightly AU, Miguel and Tulio gay as it was depicted to be! Friendship, romance, adventure, action, humor, and respect.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Goldfur. My story begins upon a journey from HQ Earth to El Dorado. Let me tell how it comes to be, people. I was part of a clan, a warrior that lived with the Sierra Travelers Clan. This particular clan travels to worlds aka dimensions with the aid of a powerful invention, the portal. All warriors choose a world they want to go and live in. For me, I chose the world 'The Road to El Dorado'.

When I watched the movie the first few times, the loyalty and friendship of Miguel and Tulio taught me so much, but when I heard that the boys were supposed to be gay, well, I was upset and of course, there were a lot of plenty reactions to that revelation. I didn't mind Chel, but the way she wormed her way into almost breaking the boys' friendship, well, it somewhat irritated me.

I am a adaptive lesbian, which means I like women a lot, though I like men. I like exotic women, but Chel wasn't one of them for she was obviously oriented to boys. I had a minor crush on Miguel when I was a kid, though Altivo seems like the right match for my dear horse friend.

Teresa, my horse lives in the boarding stables in Central Park, and I visit her everyday after I finished either a shift or mission. She is quite a beauty. She is a crossbreed. Her father was Andalusian, while her mother was Rocky Mountain. Teresa has a chocolate coat, her mane/tail is ash gray, her eyes are amber gold, and she has pearl white socks/snip. Her hooves are tan. She can be chatty when she wants to, but she prefers to play/race. She's very intelligent, actually gentle with animals and children, but very wary if she scents snakes or bad people.

Altivo was actually based upon the Andalusian, from what I had researched. I was hoping to have Teresa to see Altivo once I bring her down the stairs to HQ. Our journey began upon a lovely, breezy day. I paid for her last night at the stables and brought her at dawn, stepping down carefully the stairs. I talk to her on my visits, so she knows my secrets, the clan, everything, and once I explained all to her, she looked excited to explore a new world, and no limits holding her back.

I was wearing a corset-free green/tan shirt and skirt, with light brown leggings hidden under the skirt, and I got 15th-century dark blue shoes in style, through the fabric was modern, not wanting to be itchy. I have my totem necklace secured on myself, it's a mini-mosaic of the Stone marker from the movie, and on the other side, in a pose, is me and Teresa as well. The cord is blacksmithed iron, with the elastic inside the hollow throughout. Teresa had a invented clan-style microchip in her right ear.

I saw the rest of my clanmates waiting alongside the portal, through I didn't see Sunrise anywhere. I led Teresa by her bridle, through she is bareback. I prefer the style actually. I saw Sunrise running up to us, her breath fast and haltingly.

"Sorry, everyone. I had a call from a old friend. Right, today is the day. Goldfur, are you and Teresa ready to go?". She replied steadily.

I looked at Teresa and she had a expression, 'Duh, I am!'. I chuckled, and nodded as I turned to look at Sunrise. "Yes, my leader. We're ready.".

Sunrise nodded with a smile, and sidestepped by me and Teresa to turn on the portal, the usual rainbow colors coming up. Teresa snorted in curiousity.

I let go of her bridle, "Go ahead, girl. I'll be right aside you.". I smiled assuringly. Teresa shook her mane a bit nervously as she slowly clopped toward the portal. She sniffed the metal surrounding the portal, and she gave a somewhat satisfied snort from what I can tell. I walked among her, touched my hand to the portal, showing her that there's no pain, just the surface motions. I laid my other hand upon her shoulder, helping her along as we entered the portal.

The tunnel was at first dark, then it lightened up, showing pictures of moving scenes from the movie. We heard neighs, and Teresa perked up, looking shocked and happy to recognize these neighs as she responded back to them. The faint neighs got closer and closer, revealing Teresa's parents.

Teresa's father was a pure white stallion with solid gray hooves, his owners called him Jose. Teresa's mother was a chocolate-brown mare with tan hooves, she was named Asha. they seemed to chat quite seriously then casually at the end as Teresa joined me. I gave a bow of respect.

"I will watch over her, I promise.". I said steadily. Jose and Asha gave nods and satisfied neighs, then they disappeared in white/gray beams. In the corner of my eye, a glow came, and I turned to see a live picture of El Dorado at the end of the tunnel. I gave a 'asking' look toward Teresa, and she nickered, nudging me. I smiled as she partially leaned down to allow me to climb up on her. Once I settled, I gave a pat,and my okay. Teresa whickered happily as she started to canter then ran. I laughed as I hung on. The picture got bigger, seeming to realize that I was on top, riding Teresa.

We went quickly, put in a bit of a jump as we entered the picture, then darkness enveloped us, and nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

(Goldfur's P.O.V.)

"Hello, anyone up in there? Wake up, my friend!". a female voice, soft yet clear sounded out through my ears as I groaned slightly, squinting at the bright light.

I muttered loudly, "Too bright!". A big shadow moved across the light, and blocked the brightness. I blinked my eyes to recognize the shadow as Teresa.

"Better now?". Teresa just spoke, er, nickered, and I was speechless, for I was gaping, shocked to realize that I could understand Teresa at the moment!

I shakily replied, "I just understood you now! How is this possible?".

Teresa smiled, whickered, "The portal gave you two gifts through your totem, and now you can understand horses like me. By the way, my parents explained that we are in a slightly different world from the movie you had told about. Something about the boys being gay, and the girl, Chel doesn't exist, but her older sister does. And us being godly once we get to the city.".

I grunted lightly as I realized the words while I got up, noticing that I was in my apparel, no changes in clothes, through I felt younger, and my hair felt longer. "About time! A world I had dreamt about, but I never thought this world could exist!". I laughed merrily.

I took slow steps toward a tiny pond nearby, and looked down at my reflection.

"Holy Gods, I look like 27! And my hair is down to my waist now!". I exclaimed in surprise. I heard clip-clops, and Teresa was there beside me, looking at our reflections.

"Hmm, I couldn't place it, but we look different. You look great, actually. The portal must had made you younger.". Teresa snorted curiously. I knew what she was talking about. We are now animated in El Dorado Dreamworks style. I looked up to check our surroundings, and I distantly heard bubbling water.

"Come on, Resa. We better get going before we waste the day. We're heading to the city, and I think one of the markers might be nearby.". I replied hurriedly as I climbed into her back.

Teresa nodded, and neighed, "Here we go!". as she playfully reared and cantered on. We are in the deep jungle from what I could tell. We soon came upon The Weeping Woman which is the fifth marker from the map I had remembered.

"We have two more markers to go. Could be a few days' travel, who knows?". I commented airily.

Teresa burred, "We're stopping for lunch and dinner, right?".

"Yes, as it requires us of the energy to travel on. Luckily, we just had breakfast back in HQ Earth. Now, we turn to the right besides the marker, then we will reach the Head of the Dragon which is the next marker.". I chuckled happily. Teresa grinned, "Hang on! I want to run!".

I whooped as I felt her start to gallop, clutching the reins steadily, and we only got deeper into the jungle, splashing the water. I could feel the humidity and the coolness of the shade.

We ran all morning, stopped for lunch by the Dragon's Head that we happily reached. Teresa, tired from the run, now took on a steady walk, with myself now by her, walking as we chatted. Unfortunately, the climate and weather was fast changing, so we soon received a rainstorm. We took shelter under some bushes, resting up, saving our energy. The rainstorm went for all night so we had a brisk dinner, and went to sleep, hoping to be at the last marker tomorrow. _I wonder what time of the movie we are in? If Chel doesn't exist, and an older sister stands in her place, and the boys are gay, we wouldn't have much trouble, though there is the problem of Tzekel-Kan. Maybe if I talk to Chief Tannabok, we could possibly figure something out. At least, Teresa would meet Altivo. This is going to be quite a journey here, for sure._


	3. Chapter 3

-The next day

(?'s P.O.V.)

I panted heavily as I ran furiously, clutching a basket of fruits, hearing the growls of the jaguar behind me. _Please, gods above, save me from the great cat. Please!_

An unrecognizable sound approached my ears as the jaguar leapt at me in a close turn as I didn't notice anything in front, watching the jaguar frantically. I yelled, tripping over a root, my basket spilling out of precious food. My eyes wide in fear as the jaguar growled, seeming that I was down, ready as his meal. The same sound came again, and suddenly I heard a whoop. A blur of brown approached above my eyes, came over me, landing down to face the jaguar.

It was a giant creature, bigger than the jaguar, long legs, two pieces of hair like the smoke of the mountain **(volcano)** , large body in the color of the rough fruit **(sapodilla)** , sharp head and the eyes shone dark gold like the honey. But that didn't shock me, but its companion did. I saw that it was a woman, strange clothes which is green like the big leaves and tan like the bark on the jungle trees, her hair bright as the sun, her skin as the color of the milk fruit **(coconut)** , and her eyes striked me most. Her eyes shone light brown like the brown circles on the green big swimmers **(horned turtles)**.

She and the creature fought the jaguar like I had never seen. The jaguar received nasty injuries, and seemed to wise up for he was leaving so quick, after dealing with the creature's hooves, similar like the southern people's llamas' hooves, but more solid and tan. The creature turned with the person's nudging, and her language seemed strange. _Maybe she and the other gods, goddesses talk like this above in the stars._

* * *

(Goldfur's P.O.V.)

 _Whew, that was definitely the biggest jaguar I had ever seen._ "Are you okay, Teresa?". I asked in concern.

"Nothing bad, Gold, though I have a feeling that cat won't ever hunt humans again!". Teresa snuffled loudly, sure of her opinion. I smiled and chuckled. I looked down toward the exotic woman. _What a vision of beauty._ The woman has the skin of dark caramel, her shoulder-length curly hair shone like the ravens I saw back in HQ Earth and frames her petite yet beautiful face. She wore a ocean blue wide and high tube top, and she has a knee-length skirt in ocean blue as well. There was a horizontal stripe around the skirt, which is sky blue. She is barefoot, through she has diamond blue earrings; with gold on the inside of the earrings, and a dark gold bracelet. But her eyes striked me the most. They are dark brown which reminds me of hot chocolate, warm yet soft, curious yet frightened.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like she understood me. I assume the magic of El Dorado does the work. I gave a gentle, assuring smile, and the woman perked up slightly, and then frowned as she saw her basket was in disarray. I nodded to myself, and slided down, grabbed a couple of fruits, gesturing to put them into the basket. The woman gratefully smiled. I picked up some more, and was going to pick up another when I saw that another hand joined mine. A tingle went through my body from my hand, and happened to glance up close into these beautiful brown eyes. I almost gulped nervously as the woman stared at me, seeming to see her reflection in my eyes. I smiled gently, and cleared my throat. I pulled back, not wanting to intrude on her privacy. The basket was almost full by then.

I heard munching, and I turned to see Teresa eating a couple of ripe red apples. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed me watching her.

"What, I can't help it. I was hungry.". Teresa snorted pointedly. I shook my head and laughed merrily. I heard a melodious giggle and I turned to see the woman holding her hand to her mouth, her eyes amused. I put on a sheepish smile, and shrugged. The woman clutched her basket within her arms and held it up to her head, holding it up with absolute grace and instinct. She walked a bit from us, and she turned, gesturing a hand for us to follow her. I smiled, and nodded happily.

I hopped into Teresa's back, and murmured, "Follow her, Resa. She'll lead us to El Dorado.". Teresa said okay, and took upon a steady, gentle walk, following the woman. I watched her curiously. _I feel like I want to know her. What's her name? I hope the city's power can let us talk once we get into there._


	4. Chapter 4

(Goldfur's P.O.V.)

My eyes widened as I and Teresa rode in the canoe with the woman and a warrior, seeing El Dorado in all its beauty and glory. I saw villagers in different sizes, shapes, ages through they had the similar skin and eyes as the woman and the warrior.

"Beautiful, just beautiful.". I whispered to myself.

The woman chuckled, "Life is pretty nice here.".

"I'll take your word for it, ma'am.". I smiled as I replied softly.

The woman widened her eyes slightly, then grinned. "My name is Izel". _Beautiful._

"Izel.". _Flows so nice on my tongue._ "It suits you well.". I complimented gently.

Izel giggled softly and smiled widely. "And yours?".

"It's Aurella. It's a rare name up there, I admit, but I like it.". I replied softly. _It's true. My parents used to call me that sometimes in my pretend princess games._

Izel nodded, "And your creature?".

I raised an eyebrow, then I realized she was talking about Teresa. "Ah, Teresa's not a creature like your jaguar. She's a leaf-eater animal, her breed is a horse.".

"Horse? I had never heard of anything of that.". Izel curiously said.

I chuckled, "That's because the horses live over there, not here.". Izel understood it as she smiled, and nodded. We finally arrived at the docks, I climbing up into Teresa's back, with Izel following nearby.

I whispered to Teresa, "Just be presentable and impressionable, Teresa.".

A tiny snort, "No problem there, Gold, or shall I say, Aurella?". I slightly rolled my eyes, and looked forward, nudging Teresa ahead.

Chief Tannabok and the high priest, the evil one known as Tzekel-Kan showed up, introduced themselves and welcomed me. I introduced myself and Teresa.

Tzekel-Kan made a move toward Izel, and I may had involuntarily growled like a jaguar. Kan stopped suddenly.

"Leave her alone. Izel was the first person to greet and acknowledge me once I heeded her prayers for she was in distress, running from a hunting jaguar.". I commanded sternly and said matter of fact. _Almost true._

Izel nodded in confirmation, "I was doing a chore when the jaguar came in, and Lady Aurella heard me, saved me. Now all I want is to be her mistress, and serve her a very long time, if it is to Lady Aurella's wishes.".

I smiled confidently, "You'll be my mistress, and be a messenger to the people of El Dorado so I can do my duties. She'll be called Izel, Advisor under Lady Aurella.". Izel seemed grateful and happy for that. Kan seemed reluctant, then agreed to my request, along with Chief Tannabok's delighted permission. Soon, I was given a home in a magnificent temple, nearly a third smaller than the boys' temple, and gotten a delicious feast for the night.

Once I was in privacy with Teresa and Izel, we all chatted, and I told Izel what I really am, where I was born in, through I had the gift to talk to horses which is a sign of godly powers, and had the totem necklace's communication as well.

I got some different wardrobe, and Izel told me that I have to wear them on my duties, through I can be normal back in my temple and city. It was similar to Izel's clothes, through the skirt was shorter, and the colors are bright green and purple. Apparently my duties is to bless people, give names to babies on their naming ceremonies, show up in counsel meetings that happen every moon **(month)** , and attend parties, feasts, holiday birthdays, and entertainment plays.

Soon, a couple of months passed, and I had a bit of trouble with Kan, but he seemed scared of me once I showed my vicious side when someone insulted Izel in a cruel way. Otherwise I was happy, and delighted to live in a city of life, beauty, and maybe love. I was quickly best friends with Izel, through I was having feelings for her.

I found out from Chief Tanni that Kan had banned the communal weddings of same-sex couples, for he believed that in the age of the jaguar should have specific breeding couples to produce warriors and such. I was disgusted until Izel told me of her parents, then I was horrified. I found out that her parents were two mothers, and they were going to be married after Izel was born, wanting to be official forever. But unfortunately, due to the ban, and the sacrifices since, they were sent to Xibalba. Izel was raised by Chief Tanni and a dear friend of her first mother's.

I had comforted Izel and Teresa had the mind to ram Kan's head, but I told her no, that I didn't want her to be a murderer, even if Kan was evil. _The boys and Altivo better be here soon. I'll send Izel when it's time. Luckily, I had swore to Kan, if he even insults Izel or the boys himself that I will exile him. At least I got the routine of goddess down._


	5. Chapter 5

(Izel's P.O.V.)

I hid behind the newcomers' horse, listening and watching as they introduced themselves. _Strange names through they seem to suit the boys well._ I peeked slightly, listening to my old beloved caretaker, Chief Tannabok. I knew Aurella was soon done with a name ceremony for a pair of fresh newborn babies.

"Ha! Here is the sneaker runner! Gave up serving Lady Aurella, hmm?". Tzekel-Kan saw me and grabbed my arm, dragging me.

"No, High Priest. My lady envisioned that the gods here were coming, and she requested me to welcome them, to let them know that they had found the city.". I steadily and quickly replied.

Tzekel-Kan glowered,"How dare you, a servant to welcome great gods like this!".

A familiar neigh reached my ears, and everybody turned to see Aurella sitting upon Teresa. I breathed of relief and noticed that Aurella is wearing her famous furious face.

"Tzekel-Kan, let go of my mistress Izel, or should I order the warriors to force you so?". Aurella hissed angrily.

Tzekel-Kan looked rather frightened and put on a look of respect and fear, "Lady Aurella, I apologize.". He let me go, and I ran up to Aurella's side.

Aurella looked a bit relieved but still furious.

"Don't think that I had heard your insult. I'm very disappointed, and I have warned you of the consequences.". Aurella replied stoically. "Chief Tannabok, if you may refresh the city's memory, and explain to the new lords.".

Chief Tannabok nodded calmly, and announced, "People of El Dorado, and my Lords, Lady Aurella has sworn to exile any people who dare to insult her mistress, and the guilty people couldn't come back, otherwise, if they do dare to, we will have them sent to Xibalba.".

Aurella nodded, "Tzekel-Kan, you are exiled, and if you dare come back, it's Xibalba for you!". She waved a hand, and warriors grabbed Tzekel-Kan, who was shouting nonsense now, since the city's power is forever gone from this man.

The warriors and Tzekel-Kan was soon gone, going to the south side entrance of the city where the jungle coexisted with dangerous waterfalls. Aurella had requested for side entrances around the city, for the people to evacuate if the main entrance is blocked and the mountain is getting powerful.

"Sorry about that, Lords Miguel and Tulio. Now, do you wish to rest tonight in your temple or have a party to honor you two?". Aurella asked happily, since her furious face was gone.

Tulio silently communicated with Miguel in a huddle, and then replied, "We wish to rest tonight and have the party tomorrow, if that pleases the city and you, ma'am.".

"Excellent. Villagers, leave to your homes and rest for the next dawn's bound to be busy. Chief Tannabok, if you could join me to guide our Lords to their temple.". Aurella commanded loudly yet clearly. Chief Tannabok nodded with a smile.

Aurella smiled at me, and gestured with a hand that I was to ride with her. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _She never offered a ride before._ I slowly smiled, and grabbed her hand, grunted slightly as I landed behind her, secured. We rode steadily with the chief leading the men on their horse. Teresa nickered longley.

Aurella chuckled, "The other horse is named Altivo, and he seemed to be overconfident when he introduced himself. I'm sure Teresa will put him straight.". I giggled softly. We arrived at the temple, giggling slightly at the boys and horse's heaving that they were exhausted at taking over 70 steps. Our temple was counted at 50 steps. Chief Tannabok's home was counted at 20 steps.

Aurella thanked the chief, and promised to talk with him on the plan for the party. Tannabok only grinned, and went to the bridge that led to our temple, where he could use the less steps to get home. Aurella also had the plan for bridges between the high temples, and some convenient tree houses near the side entrances that we put people to watch over any dangers while the villagers could be picking fruits or filling up water jugs.

We introduced ourselves officially, and told who we really are, and vice versa. Before I left, I mentioned the rule of same-sex couples and said that Aurella's looking to bring it back next moon. It was obvious that they are really very close. Teresa gave a nudge and a swish of her tail into Altivo's head, to bewilder him, I think, before she joined us on the bridge to our temple. I fell asleep on my furry mat, blanketed warmly. I said good night to Aurella as I headed to dreamland, darkness taking my eyes. _This is going to be the greatest party since well, last week._


	6. Chapter 6

(Goldfur's P.O.V.)

A week has passed since the party, and I daresay it was by far the greatest party I had ever seen, and that surpasses the ones back on HQ Earth. The boys had fallen in love with the city. Miguel, for its beauty and splendor, while Tulio, for its gold and planning their wedding. I had convinced the council that the rule of same-sex couples should come back, and it did. Tulio had proposed to Miguel and he accepted joyfully.

I had blessed so many couples that I was practically worn out by the third day. Tanni was delighted for his people, and his children loved playing with Altivo and Teresa, who has been friends since Altivo apologized for his attitude. I had a feeling that love will come for them sooner or later.

Izel helped me so much that I was grateful for, but I didn't know how to thank her for everything. So, one night, I decided to sleep on it, figuring that an idea could come to me during the middle of the night. My mind was clear when I woke up, and I saw Izel leaving for breakfast. Then a idea struck me. _A picnic! Yes, she would like it. I should go to one of the food tents to get her favorite foods and drinks._

I was humming softly as I started to organize everything when a voice popped in.

"Aurella, my lady? Are you here?". called Tanni. He sounded worried and frantic.

I peeked around, "Chief Tanni, what's going on?".

"Have you seen Teiuc, my lady?". asked Tanni concerningly. Teiuc is the second born daughter of Tanni's seven children, and she clearly takes after her father in looks, through she has her mother's body. She is only 9.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen her, Chief.".

"She didn't tell me where she was going, saying that she had to find something special for her older brother, Matlal whose birthday is on two suns **(days)** away. Do you think your horse could find her? Please, I'm worried for her.". Tanni spoke quietly.

I nodded, "I'll have Teresa going. If you see the lords or Izel, tell them everything, okay?".

"Yes, Lady Aurella. I'll be sure to do that.". confirmed Tanni quickly. I immediately ran outside the temple, to slide down the side of the steps, using a mat for my feet. For emergencies, I I had borne the idea of using mats to slide down the sides of the steps so I can get down faster. Even the boys had adopted it for themselves as well in their duties while they have breaks from planning their wedding or meals.

I hopped off once I got close to the floor, and whistled shrilly for Teresa. A whinny answered me, and Teresa ran toward me, looking like she was just eating breakfast.

"Sorry, Resa, but we have a big problem. Teiuc is missing. You think you can find her scent in this city?". I asked hurriedly as I climbed up on her back.

Teresa snorted, "Well, it's challenging, but I'm sure I can find her.". She put her nose up into the air, sniffing and snuffling as she walked beneath me. After a few minutes, she got the scent, and then startled me as she tuned her pace into a full gallop. We approached the northside entrance where I knew different kinds of trees grew. _Teiuc must be thinking of making a basket or something that her brother can use._

"Hurry, we have to find her. She would be in trouble.". I urged Teresa and she nodded firmly. We went through, entered the other side. I glanced up to the treehouses and I strangely didn't see the guards as they should be standing up there, but they aren't. Teresa walked by one ladder and I grabbed the hinges, climbed as Teresa waited below. I peeked into the treehouse, and widened my eyes. A bloodied man dead, arrows in his body. I narrowed my eyes, and stood up to see blood over on the second treehouse, through I heard faint groans coming from the third treehouse.

I used a swing line, swung over there, landed to see another man, alive yet in pain. I grimaced to see a arrow deeply pierced in the stomach. I vaguely recognized him.

"Espio! I'm here. What happened?". I whispered loudly as Espio noticed me blearily.

"Tribe attacked us. We didn't see it coming. They somehow did see us. They never did this before.". Espio whispered weakly.

I blinked then hurriedly asked, "Did you know what happened to Teiuc, the girl who was here?".

"They..got her... saying..she would..be good...for their...god.". Espio spoke softly. I snarled loudly at that, sighed heavily as I noticed Espio had his last breath, looking at me with respect. I closed his eyes, prayed for him to pass on peacefully.

I shouted down, "You go back to the city, get Tanni and the others here. I'll go ahead to find Teiuc!". Teresa looked shocked then determined as she cantered back to the city. I sighed heavily and grabbed a vine to get to the next tree. I used my warrior skills to get through the trees, silent and solemn. I listened hard for any abnormal noises.

Soon, I heard shouting, and I heard a familiar female voice, crying out. _Teiuc._ I got up on another tree as I glimpsed her tied up in a leash, following a tribe of men I didn't recognize. They dressed quite strangely, like they wear long clothes yet they had Old World jewelry on them. I immediately knew that Cortes and his armada had came to Mexico that moment. In the distance, I could see a village, choke full of the tribe's people and the Spaniards. I saw Cortes at the front, and near his side, I was shocked to see Tzekel-Kan, alive, yet severely bruised from what I could decipher.

I snarled loudly, unknowingly stirred something alive inside me. _Hold on, Teiuc. I'm coming. I'll get you back to the city and your father no matter what._

Unbeknownst to Goldfur, she has changed into a predator, something that the people of Mexico call, 'Xibalba's hunter'. She has became a white cougar with shining gold eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

-2 days later- (No one's P.O.V.)

In the city of El Dorado, behold inside a great temple where two ladies were living in. We know them as Goldfur and Izel. Goldfur (Aurella) was greatly injured, but now being nursed by Izel while she slept in a deep sleep.

A sigh sounded from Izel, "You better wake up, Rella. You couldn't imagine how I've been so worried about you. I thought I lost you, that I would never admit my feelings for you.".

A groan answered her, and Izel startled to see Aurella slowly waking up. "Uhh, who dunked the punch?".

"No one, Aurella. Wake up, you!". Izel exclaimed in a relieved shout.

Aurella muttered, "Inside voice, Izel. What..hell..happened?".

"I'd like to know.". Izel sarcastically replied.

Aurella raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?".

"Come on, you were a spirit cougar, a white cat, care to explain that?". Izel demanded smoothly.

Aurella looked confused, "Sorry, I don't understand. I only remember searching for Teiuc, and...Cortes! What's going on?".

Izel looked taken back, then sighed heavily, "Well, when you found Teiuc,...".

{ _Flashback- Izel just arrived on Teresa as the boys followed on Altivo along, when they saw the village and Cortes. The boys called for Izel to come back, as Izel began to turn back, a unearthly roar startled them. Izel and the boys turned to see a white cougar leaping out of a tree, toward the village. It landed on its legs, and ran, roaring and caterwauling. Millions of roars and growls surrounded the jungle, and within a minute, leapt out a huge group of jaguars and leopards, and following the white cougar, they charged into the village._

 _It was brutal. The white cougar had its tail embedded with a arrow, and severe cuts by swords and such. It focused on Cortes and Tzekel-Kan,, injuring the former and killing the latter. It saved Teiuc, and once it saw it had the girl, it roared, this time ear-piercing. The jaguars and leopards left under a minute. The village was devastated, brutally lost lots of warriors, through the women, children, and a few non-warriors, and the medicine healers were left alive._

 _The men of Cortes was more or less injured or killed, with carrying Cortes back on their route to their ships. The white cougar went into the jungle, scenting that Izel and the others were near, came to them in a distance. It let Teiuc off, and then suddenly collapsed as it changed slowly, back into a woman they recognized, Aurella. Izel and the others were surprised, more in shock, really. After getting over their shock more or less, they got Aurella back to the city, where she lay unconscious, with Izel nursing her.}_

"And here we are, after you slept for two days with myself looking after you.". Izel finished exhaustedly. Aurella looked quite surprised and wide-eyed after the story was done. Then she sighed lightly.

"Well, looks like they were right. I had snapped finally to let out my true animal. Seeing Teiuc in danger must have triggered the change.". Aurella said solemnly, not really telling the full truth, but a version of it anyway. Aurella had the secret of being a Therian, knowing that she had catlike qualities, but never knowing what the animal is until now. She has found now that she is a White Cougar Therian.

Izel looked a bit confused at that reply, then smiled a bit, "Well, don't worry now. Teiuc is safe, and Chief Tannabok is grateful. The boys were wondering when you'd wake up, and Teresa was quite worried about you.".

"Well, you better get them here. I want to see them, and do you mind to grab some food and drinks? I'm hungry and thirsty.". Aurella smiled sheepishly. Izel nodded.

"I'm glad you're safe. Oh, and I want to talk about something important later, okay?". Izel smiled and patted Aurella's shoulder before she left for the bridge leading to the boys' temple. Aurella sighed and smiled. She began to check on herself, and hoping to talk to Sunrise on her necklace for a bit before the boys and Izel comes back..


	8. Chapter 8

(Goldfur's P.O.V.)

It took time for my body to recover through I had received scars that symbolize to the villagers that I fought for them, my city. Izel finally confessed her feelings for me after Sunrise gave a bit of hint within a riddle. I was happy, overjoyed.

Tulio and Miguel's wedding ceremony began upon the month of zenith (sun directly overhead) in the day of Ahau (20th day) at sunrise, and ended upon the day of K'an (4th day) in the month of Pax (planting time) at sunset. Tulio wore magnificent Aztec robes of blue and bronze with a hint of Spanish thrown in, which is the old sword from the beach, now shone brilliantly in the sun. Miguel wore beautiful Aztec robes of green and red. A hint of Spanish tradition came as well, which is Chief Tannabok giving Miguel away.

They agreed to marry the Aztec way, with a condition. They wanted to speak their own vows which nearly made me cry in joy and happiness. Izel was quite awed by it all, and subtly whispered to me that she wanted to do a Spanish wedding style. I smiled at that.

I sang at their party, wishing them joy and love in their lives.

 **Waking up in the light** (Tulio asking Miguel to dance)  
 **Of a shiny new day** (Miguel smiling and nodding)  
 **Giving thanks to the moon** (Chief Tanni giving hugs and laughter)  
 **For guiding my way** (Tulio grinning, Miguel giggling)  
 **There is no greater gift to the soul** (Izel kissing me on the cheek)  
 **Than each breath that my body can hold** (Teresa and Altivo sharing apples)

 **So, Great Gods** (Miguel giving a sole dance move, Tulio watching in awe and love)  
 **Hear my voice today** (People encouraging and cheering, the children giggling and chasing each other)

 **Welcome, magic** (Tulio catching Miguel, kissing passionately, warriors catcalling, and women giggling)  
 **Welcome, sweet sun** Chief Tanni giving a wink at Izel, Izel nodding)  
 **Love is no secret** (Altivo sidestepping, Teresa impressed)  
 **Look all around you** (Teiuc giving late present to brother Matlal, Matlal smiling in delight)  
 **Welcome to this day** (Miguel whistling, Tulio laughing, and I amused)

 **Life is simple and clear** (I calling warriors to come over, make noise on drums, and people cheering on)  
 **When you make the right choice** (Married couples dancing and enjoying the music)  
 **It's true that you're here** (Tulio stopping, Miguel confused, then Tulio whispering something into Miguel's ear)  
 **When you find your own voice** (Miguel beginning to have happy tears, smiling widely, nodding)  
 **Oh, my brothers and sisters believe** (I looking around for Izel, waving to Chief Tanni, gesturing for Izel)  
 **You are just what you are meant to be** (Chief Tanni shrugging, gesturing that Izel might had fetched a drink or something)

 **Oh, Great Gods** (I nodded, hearing cheers, noticing Miguel kissing Tulio back fiercely, and men whistling, impressed)  
 **Hear my voice today** (Altivo and Teresa weaving tails together, neighing, nuzzling, faintly hearing declarations of love)

 **Welcome, magic** (Teiuc and other children joining warriors on drums, making music crazier)  
 **Welcome, sweet sun** (women hugging, kissing, laughing, dancing)  
 **Love is no secret** (I keep looking for Izel, confused and curious inside, Miguel and Tulio in a tango dance)  
 **Look all around you** (Chief Tanni smiling, nodding, and turning to dance)

 **Welcome to this day** (Feeling a hand on mine, I turned, seeing Izel smiling, and leaning into me gently, kissing me passionately, giving it back, Izel asking me to marry her)

* * *

Well, of course, I said yes! Chief Tanni knew, and the boys knew soon as Tulio told Miguel. The horse duo was delighted, happy for me and Izel. Since Izel wanted the wedding to be Spanish, we asked the boys, of course since they were experts of Spain.

Our wedding began upon the month of Kayab (Moon Orientation) at the day of Men (15th day) by sunrise, and ended upon the 20th day (Ahau) at sunset. Altivo and Teresa were the ring bearers, the rings were solid gold after Tulio showed some men the style of it, and they made the rings perfectly. The people only can do pink, white, blue, bronze, red, green, gold. They never found black, gray, orange, silver, or purple.

Izel took to wear a knee-high, puffed sleeved pink and gold dress, with a head wreath of deep red Caanches (Hibiscus), while I wore a ankle-high, strapped red and bronze dress, with a head wreath of white Sac Nictes (Plumeria). Miguel gave me away while Tulio was best man of Izel. It was a fabulous party.

Meanwhile, I found out that while I was unconscious from the cougar fiasco, the boys planned to break down the main entrance. Now since they never had a boat, they had the warriors tie very long ropes around the pillars in the tunnel, and with the horse duo's strength, and the pulling of the people, the tunnel slowly collapsed, sealing the main entrance forever.

The side entrances are now our doorways to the outside world, and the river had turned around to form a lake near the volcano. People are delighted to swim under the hot sun these days now. Since the river turned, leaving the river roads dry, the children had a idea for a new game while the adults built bridges to connect on every side of the city.

Since I found out that I was a cougar, I used my Therian gift to hunt and bring fresh food to the people here and there, and I kept a eye on the progress of Cortes after he had recovered much slowly than I did. I paid respect and honor toward the guards who died to protect their home, and I repeatedly checked on the newbies to make sure they're doing their job. Luckily, Cortes or his men never found us within a mile or two. _Looks like El Dorado protects her children, meaning all of us here. At last, I'm home._


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Life in El Dorado has been well for the makeshift family, and their people. Since the boys weren't born in the city, they couldn't have children biologically like their native neighbors do. The next best thing for them was adoption, and so, they took in a couple of young orphans whose parents were sacrificed by Kan somewhat recently.**

 **The children wanted to keep their Aztec names, and after hearing that the Spanish people has two names, they wanted another name added. And so, Tulio and Miguel named them.**

 **The first child, called Zolin, had received his Spanish name, 'Tomas'. Altogether, the names means 'Quail twin'. He had the trademark black hair, coffee brown skin, and dark brown eyes, through he has his hair combed Spanish style in a ponytail like Tulio.**

 **His sibling, called Citali, had also received her Spanish name as well, 'Sarita'. Again, they together means 'Star princess'. She had the same features, but she dressed Spanish style like Aurella (Goldfur).**

 **Now, Goldfur and Izel were able to have children biologically. It was a rare miracle in the city, really. They gave life to precious triplets, two girls and one boy. The firstborn, a daughter clearly took after Izel in her skin tone, and eyes, but had received Goldfur's hair and body. She had a unique name, a combined Aztec-Spanish one. They called her 'Ramix', which means 'Wise face'.**

 **Their second born, a son is a masculine look-alike of Izel, with Goldfur's eyes. He received a American name after Izel overheard Goldfur in her sleep, muttering American names, and Izel seemed to like the sound of them, choosing one that resonated within herself. He is named 'Zach'.**

 **Finally, their last child, a daughter clearly looks like Goldfur, with Izel's body and dimples. However, I was surprised, for the child reminds me of a reverse colored Chel, like a clone. I told my thoughts to Goldfur through the necklace, and Goldfur looked piqued and curious.** **Their daughter was given a Aztec name, 'Atl' which means 'water'.**

 **Altivo and Teresa welcomed a colt with a silver coat, black stockings, tan hooves, and a brown-gray mane/tail, and he is shockingly bicolored. His right eye is light blue, while his left eye is amber gold. He is named 'Felipe'.**

 **Other from that, the people of the city has grown considerably, and Chief Tanni remained happy to be in charge of the city, with the Ladies, and Lords supervising, of course. Goldfur surely settled well in her home, her well-kept secret of a city, and she would be protecting it with her life always. May The Gods bless you, my friend.**


End file.
